


Three Times The Love

by weedle_writes_gay_stuff



Category: South Park
Genre: NSFW, Other, Polyamory, This is so gay and it was a blast to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedle_writes_gay_stuff/pseuds/weedle_writes_gay_stuff
Summary: Stan, Kyle and Wends are all dating and very, very gay for each other. Not sure what more there is to say, enjoy your wholesome poly sex. Plotless and NSFW. ALL CHARACTERS DEPICTED ARE OVER 18, UNDER 18'S DO NOT READ OBVIOUSLY





	Three Times The Love

The three of them lay on the bed naked, Stan and Kyle visibly hard and Wends pressing their legs together shyly to hide their wetness. “You guys ready?” Kyle asked excitedly, ready to take the lead. Stan and Wends both nodded shyly. “Then let’s go.” Stan got on his hands and knees above Wends, who spread their legs, both their hearts racing. Wends’ eyes were glued to the stiff penis hanging from Stan’s legs, and Stan’s mind was swimming with thoughts both of fucking and being fucked.

Kyle reached for the lube, but then had an idea. “You know what? I wanna do this a bit differently,” he said teasingly. He moved his head to Stan’s butt, spread his cheeks and began to lick the opening in its centre.

“Mmmh!” Stan whimpered as Kyle’s tongue moistened his hole. He tingled with anticipation all over of being fucked, and Wends watched eagerly as his cock twitched and shook in front of their eyes, running their fingers along their moist slit imagining the feeling.

Kyle loved the sensation of rimming Stan. His pucker felt so tender against Kyle’s mouth, his cheeks so soft and firm in his hands. The thought that his cock would soon be inside this tender hole excited him even more, and to tease his lover to the limit he reached under Stan to cup and pinch his nipples, eliciting a pant and then a moan from him.

Stan looked at Wends longingly, who sensed what he wanted. “You’re not much of a man, are you?” they purred teasingly. “You’re more like our toy. There’s so many ways to play with you, and Kyle and I are gonna find all of em.” Stan moaned more. He wanted to be Kyle’s and Wends’ forever, and hearing that they wanted that too made him feel wonderful.

Kyle moved his head away from Stan’s butt, positioned his cock against Stan’s hole, and maneuvered Stan until he was an inch from Wends, the two of them looking at each other in anticipation as his cock brushed against their clit before lining up with their slit. Kyle smiled dominantly as Stan and Wends both started breathing heavily, knowing their bodies- their pleasure- were his to command. “Tell me when you’re ready,” he whispered.  
“Go for it,” Wends breathed.  
“Fuck us up,” Stan murmured.  
With that, Kyle set their elaborate lovemaking into motion. He pushed his hips forward, and the head of his penis slipped inside Stan’s tender, moist hole. He kept his motion forward unrelentingly, feeling Stan’s hips submit to him and drive his own cock inside Wends’ waiting pussy.

After this long, intensely intimate moment, the three of them whimpered and grunted excitedly, their three bodies connected and their minds swimming in the bliss that only sexual intimacy can grant.  
Kyle felt an intense sense of satisfaction from Stan’s tight warmth around him, and from the knowledge his presence was bringing such pleasure to Stan and Wends, feeling important to them more than he thought he ever had before.  
Stan was reveling in the untold sensation of sex with both the people he loved, and taking two different roles in sex at the same time. Feeling Kyle’s hard cock inside him, filling him up and using his body as a hole to be fucked, while also having his cock inside Wends, their moist passage clinging to him and silently yearning for his seed, was the best sensation he’d ever felt.  
Wends enjoyed the warm, familiar, filling length of Stan inside them, and felt as if they were seeing the most wonderful side of Stan- his immeasurable trust in and love for them and Kyle, and his desire to try anything with them.

Kyle looked down at his lovers and smiled, saying softly in Stan’s ear, “Kiss them.” Stan was happy to oblige, as was Wends, and he watched as they made out eagerly, still connected at their most intimate point. Gently kissing the small of Stan’s back, he whispered, “Want me to move?”  
“Fuck yeah,” Stan mumbled through their kiss.  
“Go on, Kyle,” Wends begged as they broke the kiss. Kyle was only too happy to oblige, and began gently thrusting in and out of Stan, feeling his hips arch back and forth to follow Kyle’s rhythm, moving to fuck Wends, be filled by Kyle, fuck Wends, be filled by Kyle, his movement towards Wends seeking out and rubbing their G spot with his thrusts in, his movements against Kyle offering up his sensitive prostate to that huge cock and allowing Kyle to ravage it.

Wends was loving the feeling too, the unusual pace of Stan’s thrusts inside them making the sensations feel pleasantly fresh, as was the sight of Stan, someone who usually just breathed deeper and panted during sex, actively moaning with pleasure, an intense expression on his face as he was filled while filling them. Normally they liked to dom Kyle, but right now, with the feeling of being fucked by someone so utterly insatiable… to hell with it. They grabbed Kyle’s arms while he clung to the bed and moaned Kyle’s name lustily.

Stan was close, closer than both of the people fucking him, and Kyle could tell from the tight hole clenching around him more intensely and the faster thrusting motion of his body. He leaned in to Stan’s ear and whispered, “Want me to help you along?” Stan whined agreeably, and Kyle reached for his chest, rubbing along the nipples and squeezing his flesh. “You ever notice how when you get a boner, your nipples get hard too?” he purred. Stan moaned and tightened around him more. He wanted Kyle’s warm cum inside him so bad…

“K-Kyle, babe, fuck me harder!” Stan blurted out, moving to play with Wends’ chest and hearing them moan approvingly. Kyle was only too happy to oblige, thrusting harshly against Stan and letting his balls slap loudly against Stan’s butt. Now it was Kyle’s turn to be getting close, but unlike Stan, he needed no encouragement. He simply pounded Stan’s ass, feeling it tighten ever so slightly with every motion, until finally he felt the familiar surge of pleasure rush through him and released his seed inside the tight warmth of Stan’s hole.

As the first drops of Kyle’s cum squirted forcefully against Stan’s prostate, he could hold back no longer, and moaned eagerly as he came himself, loosing his seed into Wends’ warm pussy, pinching their nipples hard and rubbing their G spot to push them over their edge, cumming even harder than he thought he would inside them. In response, Wends grabbed his arms and began moaning his name in appreciation while their slit clung to him, both of them slowly reaching the ends of their climaxes.

For another long moment, the three of them rested, still joined at their most intimate points. Finally, Kyle gently moved back and out of Stan, looking at his seed pooled and slowly leaking from Stan’s hole. The noirette panted as he felt the unfamiliar, but strangely nice, sensation of cum running down his ass cheeks, loving the way it reminded him he had just been fucked by another man. He kissed Wends softly, and asked quietly, “Want me to pull out?”  
“Yeah,” Wends breathed, kissing him gently as he withdrew from them gently. He looked at his moist cock, covered with both their juices, and then at their creampied hole, seeing his seed ooze out of them a little and smiling. He turned to Kyle and kissed him happily.  
“I have an idea,” Kyle grinned.  
“Yeah?” Stan asked, a little surprised by his enthusiasm.  
“Wanna taste me?” he giggled.  
“Sure,” Stan chuckled, a little surprised given Kyle had just cum and was steadily becoming soft.  
“Then get on your hands and knees,” Kyle smiled. Ohh, that’s what he meant. He whimpered a little as Kyle licked up what cum was still leaking from his butt, shut his mouth, moved up to Stan and kissed him passionately. Their tongues intertwined, and Stan licked up the seed in Kyle’s mouth and swallowed it happily, enjoying the salty taste. Some guys didn’t like semen, but for some reason, he always did.

“Does someone maybe wanna clean me up?” laughed Wends.  
“Hell yeah,” Stan said eagerly, moving between their legs before Kyle could even offer. He began licking up their combined cum and sucking their juices up, his tongue teasing their lips eagerly. Wends moaned, and Stan knew they wanted to do more than clean up.  
Going into more intensive pussy-eating moves, Stan’s tongue sought out their clit, prompting them to roll their hips a little and moan again. He licked along their slit repeatedly, causing them to go from merely shifting their hips to full-on thrusting against his mouth, and reached up to play with their chest, gently grabbing their breasts and pinching their nipples.  
“F-fuck Stan, don’t stop!” Wends moaned as he played with their body eagerly, feeling themself get close again. Stan had no intention of doing so- he wanted to make them feel as good as he thought they were. He moved back up to their clit and sucked it gently, causing them to pant, and moved his fingers to their opening to begin fucking them. Wends was almost shaking with anticipation as Stan’s fingers entered them, their hands clinging to the bedsheets and their toes curling uncontrollably.

Stan eagerly sought out their G spot with his fingers, gently rubbing against it as his tongue massaged their clit. That precision was exactly what Wends’ body wanted, and before long they came, clinging to his head and moaning inarticulately as they lost themself in pleasure.  
When they came round, Stan had moved up to cuddle them gently, with Kyle on the other side. “Want us to make an enby sandwich?” Stan grinned.  
“Please,” Wends beamed. With that, Stan and Kyle cuddled up to them and showered them in smooches, the three of them slowly drifting off in each other’s arms, exhausted from their lovemaking but feeling so fulfilled they could hardly put it into words.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was gay enough for you all! It was definitely fun to write, I can say that much. I'm tempted to write more Stendyle smut in future if I'm honest :3c


End file.
